


a sexy vibe

by CloudHop



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, angsty humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHop/pseuds/CloudHop
Summary: hwitaek is a loser in love and hyuna is in love with a loser





	a sexy vibe

**Author's Note:**

> so just as a big preface, i actually am so into the edawn/hyuna couple. they are so cute, and i'm so happy that they have such a high functioning, healthy relationship. i was just feeling real inspired, because i love the concept of outside conflict people have when dealing with established, happy relationships

What really makes it sting is the post on Instagram. Hyuna looks happy, because she is happy. He can’t blame her. He’d be happy too if he was dating Hyojong.

Hwitaek has lived for two years with this relationship in the back of his mind. He’s watched them grow, watched Hyojong stumble over himself trying to impress Hyuna (until he finally got his head out of his ass and admitted he _liked_ her). He doesn’t tell him that Hyuna pulled him aside and whispered that Hyojong didn’t need to try, that he had already impressed her plenty. Hwitaek keeps that private, locked in his mind. He tells himself that it’s because it’s a secret between Hyuna and him, not because he’s upsettingly jealous and he doesn’t want to give Hyojong one more reason to love Hyuna. But honestly, it’s not like one more would really make that much of a difference.

He can’t even fault Hyojong. Hyuna is amazing. She’s funny and nice and _beautiful_ and she’s never talked down to them, not even when they were trainees. She gives them advice on songs and helps them with their performances. She tells them how to be more confident on stage, how to work a crowd, how to succeed on variety shows. And she is always, _always_ there for them if they need it. She’s a perfect noona. Scratch that. She’s a perfect person.

When they first worked together, Hwitaek had been starstruck. But not Hyojong. He had been his weird self, meshing together with Hyuna like ham and cheese. Some people say Hwitaek is the third wheel, some say he’s the bread. Most of the time, he doesn’t even feel like crackers. He’s the napkin, useful for a while but then thrown away in the end. He’s unnecessary. It doesn’t hurt. He knows.

A loud huff breaks him out of his daze. Probably good. He’s pondering bread and cheese and ham and napkins. He’s a joke. An unfunny joke. He sniffs once. His life isn’t exactly going according to plan.

“You know, I’m glad that it went public.”  
Ah, this topic. Awesome. Fun. His favorite.

“Mm.”

“I mean, I was getting tired of hiding it, y’know?”

“Mm.”

“Like, I like her so much and it feels good to like…let everybody _know_ that.”  
“I think they already knew,” Hwitaek mumbles. It’s spiteful and rude but he doesn’t feel any regret. Because he’s also spiteful and rude.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“She’s just, like…so great, you know?”  
“Mm.”

“I…I’m…maybe…like in love.”  
“Mm.”

“You g’nna say anything else?”

“No.”

“No…congrats…?”

“Congrats,” he says dryly.

“Thanks, hyung,” Hyojong says dryly back. “Why aren’t you happy for me.” It’s worded like a question, but it comes out a statement.

“I am.”  
“You’re bad at lying.”  
“I am.”  
“So, why?”

He looks over at Hyojong lazily. He’s sitting on his bed. So is Hwitaek. They both have their phones in their hands. Hyojong is scrolling and Hwitaek is pretending to scroll. His phone screen is black. Why is he even pretending?

“I’m just sick.”  
“Of me?”  
“Of happiness.”  
Hyojong snorts out a laugh.

“That wasn’t a joke.”

“Ah…”

It wasn’t, but Hyojong’s face looks sad and Hwitaek really doesn’t like that.

“Ha ha. No, I was kidding. It was a joke. Ha…ha…”

“You’re still a bad liar.”  
“And you’re still a piece of ham.”  
“I don’t even know what that means.”

Hwitaek pauses to think of another lie. Hyojong says he’s bad at it, but that’s only because he isn’t trying.  
“It means you’re made of meat.”

“I…can’t dispute that.”

“We’re all made of meat, Hyojong.” Facts.  
“…you…so…erm…” It’s obvious Hyojong is done talking about meat. Hwitaek wishes he wasn’t, he’s pretty fond of the topic. “You, uh, sick of happiness?”

“I told you that was a joke.”

His sentence doesn’t even seem to register. “Like, so, are you sick of _our_ happiness, or just, like, happiness in general?”

“Joke. Beh heh heh.”

“Because, if you’re sick of happiness…like I know some people who can help you. Sorry if this is…invasive…or…erm, inappropriate.”

A long, awkward “uhhhhh” is all he can really manage. This was _not_ where he had expected this conversation to go. He shifts uncomfortably as Hyojong migrates onto his bed.

“Dude I’m not depressed. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not saying, wait, like. There’s nothing wrong with that. Or with being sad. Depression isn’t just sadness, not that I’m saying sadness isn’t depression, not that I’m saying you can’t feel sad and be depressed, I-fuckin’ shit, wait, I mean, I’m, uh. I’m…I’m just…here for you. And stuff.”

A flat stare.

“Er, uh. I’m done…with this. No, wait, not you, th-the conversation. Yeah.”

“I know. I got what you meant.”

“I, er, uh-”

“I’m not dumb, Hyojong-ah.”  
“I know.”

“Mm.”

“Back to that, eh?”  
“Yeah.”

Hyojong sighs all heavy. A great burden is on his shoulders it seems.

“Do you not like Hyuna, hyung?”

“I do, I really do. She’s fuckin’ great.” He doesn’t mean to sound bitter, but he probably does anyways.  
“Why do you sound so bitter?”

Dang.

“I’m…not bitter.” Hollow like a tree.

“Are you jealous?”

Yes. “No.”

“If I had known you were into Hyuna, I would’ve…I dunno. I wouldn’t have…nah, I would’ve still asked her out.”

“Not jealous of you-hahahahah. Beh heh HEH!” Hwitaek sucks in air through his teeth. It sounds like sort of a reverse snake.

“Just because you make sounds after the sentence doesn’t mean I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Ah, shit.  
“You aren’t jealous of me.”

“I’m…” No use in hiding it now. Live and let die. “I’m not.”

“So you’re jealous of her.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s fuckin’ hot, goddamn Hyojong, why do you think?”

“I don’t know! She _is_ hot, I’d understand if you wanted to be hot like her!”

“I’m already hot, Hyojong.”

“Yeah man, like, as a dude, even I can see it.”  
“Thanks man.”

“Yeah man.”

The silence is long, but not awkward.

“Dude are you…into me?”

Hwitaek is ready for a career change. People become astronauts at all ages.

“Dude like. So much.” That’s right Hwitaek, dig that hole. “I am so goddamn into you.”

Hyojong shakes his head. “Why, hyung? I look sick all the time and my voice is nasally and I’m short.”

“Okay that’s just your make up, I look sick too, your voice is unique, and you’re barely shorter than me.”

“All of those sound like excuses my mom would make up.”  
“They’re not, you’re really that great. Argh,” he groans. His hair still is still stiff. The dye is really working hard. “Why do I have to justify my feelings to you, huh? It’s not my fault you’re so great that I fell in love.”  
“What’d you say?”  
“You’re great and I fell in love and-ah…”

“Hyung…me and Hyuna.”  
“Mm…”  
“I don’t cheat.”  
“Who in the goddamn hell do you think I am?”

“I just thought I’d put it out there.”

“I’d just…I wish I could, ugh, this is so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” Hyojong says. He reaches out his hand, presumably to pat his shoulder. Hwitaek swats his hand out of the air. Smooth like butter. It’s how he gets all the ladies. “Just tell me. I don’t judge.”

“I wish I could kiss you.” His ears burn red and he wants to recoil in shame.

“I wish you had told me before.”  
“So you could reject me? The fuck is wrong with you?”

“So we could kiss once.”

“That’s mean, Hyojongie.”

“I’m just saying this relationship could’ve been…an option.”

“I…fuckin’ shit, Hyojong.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Hwitaek whispers. He surges forward and grabs Hyojong’s face and kisses him hard. He said he wasn’t one of those guys, a dick who helped his friend cheat on his other friend. Guess he was wrong. Hyojong pushes him away, just like he should.

“Not one of those guys, huh?”  
“I couldn’t help it.”

“That’s what drug addicts say.”

“Comforting.”

Hwitaek wants to cry.

“I am so in love. What…I…what do I do, Hyojong? This won’t just go away.”

“It _has_ to man, I can’t just live with you loving me.”  
“You’ve done it for years, you just didn’t know,” he whines.

“But now I do and I can’t live with it anymore.”  
“You’re such an asshole, Hyojong.” It’s true. “I’m going to bed.”

He pushes Hyojong out of his bed roughly and ignores his grunt. It’s late, he really is tired. He shambles across the room and turns off the light without warning Hyojong.

“I’m not done talking about this, Hwitaek.”  
“Well I am.”  
“Hwitaek, you can’t just do this.”  
“Tough cookies.”

“Come _on_ , open up!”

“Mer mer meh merm mer meh.” His voice is obnoxious, and he knows it. “That’s what you sound like right now.”

“Very mature.”

There’s a thump as he stumbles into his bedframe and stubs his toe. It hurts, but not like he’s about to tell Hyojong. He chokes down a whine and rolls into bed.

“Good night, hyung.”

“Meh mer.”

Hwitaek feels the rolled eyes.

“We’re talking tomorrow. No matter what.”  
Hwitaek wants to whine and refuse, but once Hyojong decides something, might as well be carved into the moon itself.

“Fine,” he huffs moodily.

Hyojong’s phone buzzes. It’s Hyuna for sure. He almost says something, but then he hears Hyojong’s dumb little laugh, and he pulls back. His comforter is warm and when his eyes close it’s the blackest thing he’s seen for a long time.  
“Night,” Hyojong calls.

There’s no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> it's ongoing, but i'm a little uncertain of where to go. give me some suggestions if you'd like. is this funny to anybody but me? who knows 
> 
> p101 fics to be updated soon


End file.
